Roxasella
by Oshean
Summary: Roxas has to do a play as Cinderella, Axel as the Prince? What's going to happen? Cha I suck at summaries Dx AU I guess. XD
1. Introduction

**Roxasella - Ch. 1 Introduction**

The blond haired boy eyed the blue dress apathetically. _"How the hell am I supposed to wear this...?" _Roxas thought as he walked through the sets, _"Damn that stupid hat!"_

The annual Twilight High festival was coming up and for those who weren't participating in clubs, were forced to do this play as an introduction to the real Drama Club play. The play they were doing was Cinderella and out of a hat drawing, you'd either be selected as a person in the set, or a character. To Roxas's dismay, he was picked as the main character, Cinderella herself (or himself in Roxas's case). Prince Charming? It was none other than the pyro himself, Axel.

"_Geez... Why did they even make us do this stupid thing? That was the reason why I didn't join any clubs in the first place!" _Roxas sighed as he looked up the dark room to see a bright blur of red coming his way. Great... Here comes the "Prince Charming."

"**Roxas!!"** Axel called waving his hand rapidly and as he got closer, he said something else in a loud whisper, **"Or should I say, Roxasella?"**

The blue eyes looked up to the redhead without amusement. **"Just... Shut up..."**

His big smile quickly transformed into an evil smirk, **"Now is that any way to treat the one person you've been longing for all this time?!" **He waved his hands around for dramatic effect and then motioned it under Roxas's chin rubbing it with his one finger and cracked another joke, **"Or has the clock struck midnight already my dear sweet Roxasella?"**

Roxas slapped the hand away from his face and couldn't help but shout, **"What the hell was that for?!"**

Axel put his hand down and waved his finger at him, **"Tsk tsk tsk! Now is that how princesses talk?"** He looked up at the clock, whenever the festival was coming up, all classes were cut completely to prepare for it so they didn't even bother to take attendance or put on any bells. **"Oh dear! It's already midnight isn't it? Since you're WAY to into this to notice the time, why don't I just take off hm? Until we meet again my sweet princess!" **he shouted and twirled off to go home.

_"Finally..." _Roxas thought, also looking up at the clock and seeing that it is time to go.

"**Roxas! Wait up!" **it was Namine running towards him. Everyone seems to be in a hurry nowadays... She was carrying sheets of paper and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be a good thing.

Roxas tried to smile anyways, he was happy to see his friend, just not the sheets of paper in her hands, **"Hey Namine." **

Namine giggled a bit and lifted up the sheets of paper towards him, **"Hello Roxas! I heard you were doing a play, so I took the liberty of getting your script for you! I can't believe you haven't picked it up yet!" **Namine was part of the art club, so she didn't have a need to do the play, just make another wonderful art piece. As to where she heard it from, it was probably from Hayner.

Roxas's smile quickly faded into a frown. _"I knew it wasn't a good thing…" _He sighed another deep sigh and accepted the sheets of paper. It was only an opening act so he didn't know why they should care so much they even make a whole skit and add props! He flipped through his lines, there wasn't much he had to say though.

"**Well, good luck with your play and be sure to memorize your lines! It's about time to go home anyways, so unless you're staying in to practice a bit, I think you should go home too!" **the small girl suggested, even though she knew staying in to practice for a stupid play was the last thing in Roxas's mind right now.

Roxas didn't know what to say, but decided to be at least a little polite about it. He nodded his head and replied, **"Practice… Maybe later, but I have something to do at home today so I'm just going to find my stuff and go home for today." **

She smiled at the thought of Roxas actually considering practicing, **"Okay well, see you later Roxas!" **The light blond girl whipped around the small messenger bag around her shoulder and hurried to get home.

Roxas also found his stuff and tried to make his way to the door just to be interrupted by a big messed up stick with a star on top which Roxas assumed to be a wand. Here comes the fairy godmother!

**"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo****! Guess who Roxas" **

Roxas looked beyond the wand to see Sora dressed up in a big cape with a little crown (or tiara?) on top. He could hardly believe that he was just another side of him. He didn't know what to say except stare at him with disgust. **"I thought you were the fairy not the prince," **he finally said.

The boy looked at his back to see he didn't have his wings on and said, **"Oops better fix that! And I am a fairy! Just one with a cape!" **He ran to where he was before to pick up his wings. He strapped them on his back and spun around. **"There we go! Better?"**

Roxas still didn't know what to say. It didn't look any better! He looked like a retard (which probably what he was) in an oversized cape wearing tiny wings (that looked like they're supposed to be for a butterfly and not a fairy) and a shiny little play tiara. Not to mention he was carrying a sorry excuse for a wand. **"Yeah sure why not," **Roxas said sarcastically.

"**You really think so?!? Awesome!" **Sora exclaimed with a gasp before saying anything. He looked up at the clock and grabbed his backpack, **"Well I'll be leaving everything to you now Roxas! I have to go or I'll miss the train," **he chuckled waving a good bye and running out the door.

What the… Not only was he going to keep on wearing that thing, he was wearing it to the train! Roxas couldn't believe any of this.


	2. Practice

Okay! I don't know how many people are reading this so blah. xD; This is my first AU fanfic I guess. xP I won't update that much so if you like it just savor each chapter. 3

**---**

**Roxasella - Ch. 2 Practice**

Today was the first practice where you couldn't take your script with you, but didn't have to wear the costumes. Most people did though, except Roxas. He wasn't going to practice getting into a dress! Axel slided over to where Roxas was looking over his lines again, **"Got your lines memorized Roxasella" **Roxas grabbed the papers and shoved it in his face, **"Surprisingly, I did." **Axel grabbed the papers and threw them at random place, **"Come on Roxas! You're the star let's go! We can't start without you"**

Roxas walked to where he was supposed to start and watched the other so called actors chatter on about how the play was going to be great. He reached down to the floor and took his position, the play started with him cleaning the floors. **"Okay everyone places!" **Olette called, she was the director of the whole play since she was the only one who volunteered to from the drama club. The 'actors' scurried to where they were supposed to be, most of them going behind the curtains. **"Okay and action!"**

Roxas pushed the piece of cloth back and forth and into circles until the two evil stepsisters, also known as Larxene and Marluxia came in.

**"Stupid little Cinderella! Haven't you finished the floor yet?" **Larxene sneered, at least someone's part fit them.

Marluxia threw a bucket of dirt onto the floor and joined his 'sister' in on the fun, **"Looks like out stupid sister haven't!" **And they cackled their way out the set.

Riku entered the scene carrying a stack of letters. **"Aren't you done yet?" **he said in a sinister tone. He took the pile of letter and browsed through it, throwing away the ones that didn't seem important, until one of them caught his eye and actually made him smile a little. **"Where are my two beautiful darlings?" **Riku sang, stressing on the word beautiful. He glared at Roxas. **"Clean up this mess you made!" **he shouted motioning the letters and the scattered dirt.

Roxas sighed with a "Why did I have to do this" look on his face and replied with a small, **"Yes." **

Marluxia and Larxene entered the set again with Marluxia calling out to his dear, dear mother, **"Yes mother?"**

Riku ripped open the letter and showed it to them, **"You two have been invited to a grand ball where the prince will choose his future queen!"**

Larxene gasped. **"You mean, we've been invited? OH HOW LOVELY!" **she screeched.

Marluxia echoed her gasp. **"Whatever shall I wear!" **she exclaimed running out of the view with Larxene quickly following her.

Riku faced towards where they ran and called out, **"It's tonight so don't be late!" **Then focused his attention back to Roxas. **"You will be staying home." **

_"Like I care, I'd rather stay home anyways..." _Roxas thought, but instead said, **"But, I want to go too."**

**"Well isn't that a pity. Only two daughters per household," **Riku sneered as he left the stage and ended the scene.

**"Bravo bravo!" **Olette called clapping her hands. **"You all know your lines very well!" **Then she walked over to Roxas and giggled, **"I knew that part would fit you perfectly"**


End file.
